Scarred By My Past
by rose.sparkles.x
Summary: When Tinkerbell is mentioned in Neverland Regina has a flashback to her life with her abusive husband King Leopold and how Tinkerbell had affected that when she attempted to help. Slightly AU-ish, the events occurred differently when Tinkerbell tried to get Regina to meet her soulmate. I am sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review.  
Warning there is abuse in later chapters it will not be too graphic and i will warn you before the actual chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters.  
Enjoy :)**

It was unbearably hot. Regina cursed as she continued to follow the others through the forest. Why they were blindly following the pirate when she could just transport them there she would never understand.

"This is ridiculous." Regina said as she stopped walking. "Where are we even going, we are wasting time."

Hook turned back to look at her with a very unimpressed expression marking his face, "I know someone who lives in this part of the forest. She is a fairy who might know where Pan's camp is."

"A fairy. You have got to be kidding"

"Well Regina she seems to be our best chance of finding Henry." Snow spoke as she walked up to her. "Lead on" She nodded at Hook while Regina rolled her eyes.

"Everyone knows you should never trust a fairy." Regina said bitterly as she continued tramping through the forest.

"Regina" Snow gasped glancing back at her. "Good fairies are lovely, they are selfless and helpful. What could you possibly have against them?"

Before Regina could reply to Snow Emma came jogging up behind them.

"Wait, so we are going to find a fairy?"

"Yes love" Hook called back.

"A fairy that lives in Neverland"

"How slow can you be, where else could she possibly live?" Regina snarled at Emma, who just ignored her calling ahead of them to Hook.

"Don't tell me we are going to see Tinkerbell?" she laughed.

Regina stumbled upon hearing the fairies name.

"Regina are you alright?" Snow asked concerned and hand reaching out to steady her. Regina quickly shook her off and walked ahead.

"I'm fine."

Hook came stalking towards then from somewhere up ahead looking very annoyed.

"What's taking all of you so long? Stop mucking around and let's move quickly Tinkerbells place is just up ahead if I remember quickly."

"Seriously… Tinkerbell?" Emma asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, how did you-"

"Nevermind but we should continue" Emma said quickening her pace as the group moved through the thick foliage David bringing up the rear.

"This is a bad idea." Regina muttered.

"And why is that?" Snow sighed her patience with Regina running out.

"I told you fairies should not be trusted, especially this… Tinkerbell"

"You seem to be talking from a personal encounter"

Regina did not reply, she didn't know how so she just looked ahead.

"You know Tinkerbell don't you?"

Regina opened her mouth but no words came out.

Snow sighed, "You did something to her didn't you, as the Evil Queen. That's why you don't want us to find her."

Regina stopped as Snow continues to walk on briskly. Regina shook her head and look down; she couldn't stop herself from thinking about the green fairy. She felt nauseous as she remembered that part of her past. She felt the colour drain from her face her legs feeling strangely numb as she forced then to continue walking.

The Past

Regina walked slowly into the grand dining hall of the castle. The dark wood table was bursting with the finest food. Beautiful glass bowls overflowing with the ripest most colourful fruits and berries, and freshly baked pastries with many different fillings lined the table however Regina was not hungry.

It was very early in the morning and King Leopold and Snow were still sleeping, Regina let out a nervous sigh when she noticed that only servants and guards were present in the room. She moved towards her seat and sat down she began to half-hearted chew a few berries, she had hoped that her husband and step daughter would remain asleep longer however that was not the case as she heard heavy foot falls enter the room and looked up to see the King.

He smiled as he walked towards her. The smile though did not reach his eyes and Regina knew better, she knew the man behind the mask and she suppressed the shudder.

"Good Morning my King." She said respectively although she looked away from him in an attempt to hide her distain.

"You're up quite early" He inquired as he said down. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, thank you" Regina lied, she hadn't had a good night sleep since she watched Daniel die, he was the only one that made her feel safe and now he was gone leaving her to suffer alone at the hands of the King.

They turned their heads as they heard Snow scamper into the room and rush over to Leopold.

"Good Morning Father" She kissed him on the cheek before running over to Regina and wrapping her small arms around her.

Regina faked a smile for the Princess, more for her sakes than Snows. She was afraid what Leopold would do if she didn't seem to treasure her. So she tucked a lock of dark black hair behind the Princesses ear and asked if she slept well.

After Snow had seated they began to eat again. Regina was still not hungry but didn't want to insult the cooks so she began to nibble on an apple pastry.

"My King, I was hoping to go out riding today, I haven't been in such a long time but I thought I'd ask to see if I was needed in the castle today." Regina asked as sweetly as she could. She was desperate to get out of the castle.

Leopold turned to look at her. His eyes were cold, Regina cringed.

"Of course you are needed Regina, dear Snow needs you."

Regina turned to look at Snow. She didn't want the little brat to go out with her but she was desperate.

"Snow would you like to come riding with me?" She asked nicely.

"Not really Regina"

"Why not-" Before Regina could finish she was interrupted by Leopold who had grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Regina, Snow doesn't want to go riding, so find something else to do with her." He squeezed her hand slightly harder before letting it go. Regina suppressed a moan of pain and she quickly moved her hand away from his reach.

"Okay Snow we'll find something else to do today." She smiled at her although her heart wasn't in it.

She needed to find a way out of having watch the spoiled Princess all day but knew if she tried anything that King Leopold would not be happy. Snow smiled happily at Regina munching on her breakfast.

"Snow you look more and more like your mother every day, you certainly are the most fairest in the land." The King smiled at his daughter. Regina wanted to gag. She took this opportunity to silently slip out of her seat but didn't make it every far before Leopold started to bark at her.

"Where are you going?" Regina turned to see Snow look curiously at her while Leopold was seething in anger. She felt her stomach flip with dread. "You're hardly touched your meal, sit" He continued.

Regina didn't move she just looked at him. She knew she would pay for misbehaving once the night falls. She desperately looked for a way out of this mess she got herself in. King Leopold repeated his command. "Sit"

Regina suddenly thought if she faked being ill she might be able to leave breakfast and remain in peace for the rest of the day, not even having to be with Snow.

"My King I don't feel-" She began but Leopold would not listen.

"Sit down Regina" He said coldly.

Regina didn't know what to do so she began to walk slowly back to her seat. She stumbled on the rug, which gave her an idea. It was risky but she had to try. So she began to sway on her feet stumbling once more on her way back to the table. They watched her carefully. Snows face full of worry, Leopold's had changed from angry to curiosity. _They are buying it._ She thought gleefully. She stopped walking then, and slowly raised a hand to her head but continued to sway unsteadily.

"Regina are you alright?" Snow asked fearfully.

Regina then 'tried' to continue walking, reaching out for the nearest object, a chair as she began to fall to the ground. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head, she painfully hit the ground unable to break her fall as it would risk it being unbelievable. She shut her eyes and laid as still as possible. Keeping her face expressionless she listened to their reactions.

Snow screamed and leapt from her chair immediately reaching her side.

"Regina" she shook her. Regina relaxed her body pretending to be unconscious. She felt small wet drops hitting her bare arms and knew the Snow was crying. The room seemed alive with tension as the servants and guards just watched as the scene unfolded unsure of what to do.

Leopold approached her, she heard him kneel next to Snow.

"It's okay Snow, She's breathing. Regina will be okay." She imagined he'd he rubbing her back reassuringly, probably not even looking at her. He then called out to the servants"

"Fetch the doctor and bring her to Regina's bedchambers. Guards take Regina to her bed."

The room suddenly bustled with action. Regina felt the footsteps of the servants rushing out of the room vibrate through the floors as they hurried to prepare her chambers and fetch the doctor.

She felts herself being lifted, she had expected to be thrown around but instead they were gentle as if she was a fragile object that might break like a porcelain doll. She was carried out of the dining hall and towards her chambers where she was laid down carefully on soft sheets. The guards quickly exited her room closing the door behind them leaving her in silence.

She sighed, drinking in the peaceful silence as she awaited the royal doctor to arrive and break this rare moment of solitude.

 **Please review. I will update very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Regina sighed softly while lying on her back in bed. She thought over what had just occurred over breakfast and couldn't help but wince. If the King ever found out she faked any of that she would pay, she felt the tears prick her eyes but blinked them away. It wasn't long before she heard a tentative knock on the heavy wooden doors that lead into her chambers.

She turned her head to see Niamh slipping into her room and rushing up to her. She immediately pressed her soft pale hand against her forehead, concern painted across her delicate features. She sighed slightly when discovered that Regina had a normal temperature.

"Your Majesty, are you in any pain?" She asked squeezing Regina's hand. They had become close over the past months, Regina considered her as one of her only friends in this castle that held her captive playing happy family with her disgusting husband and spoiled little step daughter.

"No" Regina said quietly. "And how many times have I told you to call me Regina?" She tried to smile but it came out more of a grimace. Niamh smiled sadly at her. She worried for Regina and how unhappy she was; even if she tried to hide it from her Niamh can always see it clearly in her eyes.

"You are my Queen, Regina and you shall be treated as such. Now have you had anything to eat for drink? Princess Snow told me you collapsed at breakfast what happened?"

Regina's face dropped, she looked away from Niamh tears once again welling in her eyes as she thought about what caused her to act that way.

"I'm scared." She confessed, a sob escaping her lips. She looked at back at her desperation and sadness filled her brown eyes. "I didn't know what to do." Niamh wrapped her arms around her friend pulling her into a hug. She rubbed her hand along her back feeling how Regina shook in her arms. Her heart throbbed as she realised Regina was at her breaking point. She has never seen her cry. She always seemed so strong, but someone can only take so much.

"Oh Regina." She sighed, calling her by her name rather than her title. Niamh had suspicions on what Regina had suggested had occurred that morning. As Regina started to calm down Niamh laid her back onto the bed.

"I shall tell the King that you need rest and shall not be disturbed for the rest of the day." She said softly. "If you need anything at all, call for me."

With that Niamh gracefully exited the room leaving Regina alone in silence.

 **I am so sorry it took so long to update, you would think that during the holidays I would have more time write. I had intended on a longer chapter but I was anxious to update. Thank you to everyone who has favourited or followed this story and please review** **J**


End file.
